


If Ian Were A Poet - 3

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Ian Were A Poet [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite





	If Ian Were A Poet - 3

On skin blood is red,  
in [veins](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51307015780/if-ian-were-a-poet-3) blood is blue,  
but  _that_  [first time](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/51307015780/if-ian-were-a-poet-3)  
you hurt me,  
the color of my blood,  
was  _you_.


End file.
